


Przygody Komandora Ośmiornicy i Detektywa Rozgwiazdy

by MobyDick



Series: Octo!Steve [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, i szczypta angstu, magiczne artefakty, transformacja w zwierzaka, trochę crack!fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: - To była ta przeklęta ośmiornica,brachu! Wsadziłem rękę do akwarium, żeby złapać tamtą rozgwiazdę, a ten skurczysyn wyskoczył nagle i zdzielił mnie w łeb! Mówię ci, stary, to stworzenie wylazło z wody, żeby mnie dopaść! Rzuciło mną o ścianę, a potem próbowało mnie utopić!





	Przygody Komandora Ośmiornicy i Detektywa Rozgwiazdy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Commander Octopus and Detective Starfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239497) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Czekajcie cierpliwie, a będzie Wam dane... (ツ)
> 
> Tak więc nareszcie oddaję w Wasze ręce drugą część perypetii Komandora Ośmiornicy, któremu tym razem towarzyszy Detektyw Rozgwiazda. Mam nadzieję, że dawka fluffu w tym fiku zaspokoi Was na jakiś czas, bo tłumaczonko, za które się teraz zabieram, absolutnie do fluffowych nie należy ;p
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**
> 
> PS.  
> Notka Tłumaczki: W oryginale pojawia się określenie _hex box_ i nie do końca wiedziałam, co z tym zrobić. Oglądacze SPNu pewnie się orientują, że _hex bag_ to woreczek złego uroku - narzędzie czarownic do robienia ludziom krzywdy. Jako że nasza fikowa szkatułka raczej płata złośliwe figle niż kogoś krzywdzi, to "zły urok" mi do niej nie pasuje. I tak zdecydowałam się na _przeklętą szkatułkę_ (od 'klątwy' nie od 'przeklinania'), ale jeżeli ktoś miałby inny pomysł, to niech da znać :)

 

 

\- Jesteś pewna, Kono? Bo jeśli to nie oni, stracimy tylko cenny czas, zamiast próbować ich zlokalizować! - syknął Chin w ucho swojej kuzynki, podczas gdy dziewczyna wpatrywała się z wytężoną uwagą w olbrzymie akwarium.

Kono przewróciła oczami i mocno dźgnęła go łokciem w bok, na co Chin skrzywił się boleśnie. Kono miała bardzo ostre łokcie i żadnych skrupułów, kiedy mogła ich użyć, aby dowieść swego.

\- Tak! Posłuchaj, co ten typek opowiada sierżantowi Harrisowi.

Kono wskazała podbródkiem w kierunku ociekającego wodą domniemanego włamywacza o rozbieganym wzroku, który jeszcze chwilę temu leżał przemoczony i nieprzytomny na podłodze, zanim Harris i jego partner ocucili go i zakuli w kajdanki.

\- To była ta przeklęta ośmiornica, _brachu_! Wsadziłem rękę do zbiornika, żeby złapać tamtą rozgwiazdę, a ten skurczysyn wyskoczył nagle i zdzielił mnie w łeb! Mówię ci, stary, to stworzenie wylazło z wody, żeby mnie dopaść! Rzuciło mną o ścianę, a potem próbowało mnie utopić!

Chin podszedł bliżej, ignorując szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach policjantów rozbawionych szaloną opowieścią aresztowanego faceta, i gładko wtrącił własne pytanie do prowadzonego przesłuchania:

\- Czemu próbowałeś ukraść tę rozgwiazdę? - zapytał z ciekawością, zwracając uwagę na sponiewierany wygląd niedoszłego złodzieja.

Facet miał podbite oko, krwawiący nos, a na czole fioletowego guza wielkiego jak gęsie jajo i dość wyraźnie chwiał się na nogach. Słysząc pytanie China, koleś pociągnął nosem i wzruszył ramionami, próbując jednocześnie wytrzeć zakrwawioną twarz o swoją koszulę.

\- Chciałem zabrać ją do domu, do morskiego akwarium mojego dzieciaka. Wiecie, że rozgwiazdy tego gatunku rzadko bywają w takim kolorze?

Posłał wściekłe spojrzenie ku ścianie akwarium po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia, skąd ogromna [_Enteroctopus dofleini_](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/O%C5%9Bmiornica_olbrzymia)* patrzyła na niego z równą wściekłością, po czym wzdrygnął się, kiedy wspomniana ośmiornica zwinęła koniec jednej macki w kłębek wielkości pięści i pogroziła mu z jednoznacznym ostrzeżeniem, zaś dwa z jej pozostałych ramion rozpostarły się w nieprzyzwoitych gestach, co do których Chin mógł tylko przypuszczać, że były one głowonogą wersją pokazania środkowego palca albo "[chodź na solo](http://iv.pl/images/42699146756476192620.jpg)".

Uwadze China nie umknęło, że poza tym ośmiornica trzymała blisko przy sobie niewielką różowo-złotą rozgwiazdę, która z kolei wymachiwała gwałtownie swoimi małymi ramionkami.

Sierżant Harris wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. - Przyłapaliśmy go na gorącym uczynku. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Yan zamierzał ukraść niektóre z bardziej egzotycznych okazów, żeby sprzedać je kolekcjonerom. Później znaleźliśmy również legitymacje i broń McGarretta i Williamsa. To wtedy zadzwoniliśmy po 5-0.

Policjant wskazał na mały stos przedmiotów na pobliskim stole. Chin podszedł bliżej i zobaczył, że oprócz kilku pojemników ze słoną wodą, w których znajdowały się maleńka ośmiornica o jasnoniebieskich kółkach na skórze, kilkanaście jaskrawo ubarwionych morskich ślimaków i dziwnie wyglądająca ryba, były tam również ubrania Steve'a i Danny'ego oraz ich portfele, odznaki i broń. Chin zwrócił się ponownie do dygoczącego włamywacza.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu znaleziono przy tobie rzeczy osobiste należące do dwóch zaginionych członków naszej jednostki?

Yan zadrżał i kichnął jak z armaty, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Człowieku, znalazłem te rzeczy w schowku na zapleczu razem z taką dziwaczną, starą, rzeźbioną szkatułką. No to pomyślałem sobie, że przynajmniej za broń mogę dostać kilka dolców. Nic nie wiem o żadnych zaginionych gliniarzach.

Kiwnął głową ku miejscu, gdzie narożnik małej, misternie rzeźbionej hebanowej szkatułki wystawał spod fałdy bojówek Steve'a.

Chin odrzucił na bok ubrania i zaklął cicho pod nosem na widok tak dobrze mu znanego pudełka. Ostatnim razem widział je w pewnym sklepie okultystycznym, a McGarrett został wtedy przetransformowany w głowonoga na 24 wykańczające nerwowo godziny.

Westchnął i ucisnął palcami grzbiet swojego nosa. Już teraz czuł nadciągający ból głowy. Znowu zwrócił się do rozbawionych policjantów i ich dygoczącego aresztanta.

\- Możecie odczytać mu jego prawa, a potem zabierzcie go i przymknijcie pod zarzutem włamania. Zróbcie też zdjęcia tych morskich okazów jako materiał dowodowy. Ja zadzwonię do dyrektora akwarium, żeby wypuścił je z powrotem do zbiorników, z których zostały zabrane, i dopilnuję, żeby pozostałe przedmioty zostały zwrócone ich prawowitym właścicielom.

Odsunął na bok szkatułkę, ubrania i broń, a później patrzył, jak funkcjonariusze wykonują jego polecenia i wyprowadzają aresztanta z budynku. Facet w dalszym ciągu mamrotał pod nosem coś o zbzikowanych ośmiornicach. Chin wrócił do miejsca, w którym stała Kono, uśmiechając się promiennie do lokatorów akwarium.

Rozgwiazda wyglądała aktualnie na rozgniewaną i próbowała odepchnąć macki, które delikatnie, lecz stanowczo owinęły się wokół jej małego, krępego ciała. Chin doprawdy nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział taką energiczną rozgwiazdę. Okazy, do jakich był bardziej przyzwyczajony, poruszały się zdecydowanie wolniej. Ta natomiast sprawiała wrażenie naprawdę wkurzonej. Mrużąc oczy, przysunął twarz bliżej zbiornika i poczuł, że kącik jego ust zaczyna unosić się w uśmiechu. Morska gwiazdka była przepasana pośrodku malutką wstęgą zielonych wodorostów, co naprawdę wyglądało jak malusieńki krawat. Chin spojrzał na swoją kuzynkę.

\- Jesteś pewna, że...

W tym momencie mały rekin młot popełnił błąd, podpływając nieco zbyt blisko, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładnie tej dziwacznej parze. Jedna z macek natychmiast wystrzeliła w jego kierunku, owinęła się wokół rekiniego ogona, przez kilka sekund kręciła nieszczęsnym stworzeniem niczym [bolą](http://iv.pl/images/01779069180778891060.jpg) ponad głową ośmiornicy, a potem cisnęła nim gwałtownie przez całe akwarium, gdzie rekin odbił się od ściany i odpłynął dosyć chwiejnie, by ukryć się za jakimiś skałami.

Kono zerknęła na China, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Taa, to z całą pewnością jest Steve - stwierdził Chin.

Miał nadzieję, że pozostali mieszkańcy akwarium przeżyją tę - przy odrobinie szczęścia - krótką wizytę Komandora Ośmiornicy. Teraz z rozbawieniem przyglądał się małej rozgwieździe. Jej małe ramionka wściekle dźgały wodę z potrójną prędkością, a gniewne bąbelki powietrza nieprzerwanym ciągiem unosiły się ku górze i pękały na powierzchni wody, podczas gdy ośmiornica tuliła rozgwiazdę blisko do siebie. Można się było spodziewać, że Danny znajdzie sposób, aby zrzędzić nawet pod wodą jako rozgwiazda. Chin wydał mocno udręczone westchnienie. Pewnych spraw nawet filozofia zen nie była w stanie wyjaśnić.

\- Kono, rzuć okiem na nagrania z monitoringu i sprawdź, czy uda nam się zorientować, od jak dawna Steve i Danny są w takim stanie. Ja zadzwonię do profesora Takimoto i zapytam, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ta przeklęta szkatułka znowu mu się wymknęła. Miejmy nadzieję, że Steve z Dannym odzyskają normalną postać, zanim rano pojawią się pracownicy akwarium.

Słysząc szyderczy chichot Kono, Chin skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na szklaną ścianę zbiornika. Rozgwiazda tkwiła przyczepiona do głowy ośmiornicy, przyssawszy się mocno dokładnie między jej oczami, i właśnie grzmociła ją po łbie ze wszystkich sił dwoma małymi ramionami. Steve-ośmiornica wyglądał na bardziej niż trochę oszołomionego, niemal dostając zeza, kiedy próbował odkleić swojego malutkiego, poirytowanego partnera od swojego czoła. Jego wysiłki nie przynosiły większych efektów.

Kuzyni spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem i wybuchnęli śmiechem, po czym oddalili się wykonać swoje zadania. Chin zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby pstryknąć kilka fotek swoją komórką, zanim ta para odzyska ludzką postać. Taka okazja była bezcenna, gdyby w przyszłości chciał ich zaszantażować. W końcu tego wymagała sprawiedliwość, żeby Steve co najmniej przez następne pół roku brał na siebie płacenie rachunku, kiedy całą drużyną wychodzili na piwo - jako zadośćuczynienie za ten bajzel, na który ich skazywał.

**************************************

Dwie godziny później - po obejrzeniu nagrania z kamer - wstępnie obliczyli przybliżony czas, kiedy ich podwodne duo miało wrócić do normalnej postaci (jeżeli czas trwania przemiany był taki sam jak poprzednio), a także oddali przeklętą szkatułkę w ręce bardzo zakłopotanego profesora Takimoto, który przyrzekł, że na przyszłość zabezpieczy ją z większą starannością. Najwyraźniej okultystyczny artefakt został wyrzeźbiony przez starego szamana z [ludu Ajnów](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ajnowie), którego cechowało spaczone poczucie humoru, i wiadomo było, że szkatułka przemieszcza się po wyspie, odkąd z wiekiem rozwinęła w sobie [_tsukumogami_](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsukumogami) \- własnego złośliwego ducha.

Chin oparł się o krawędź stolika i marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu, spoglądał na akwarium. Danny, jak zauważył, nareszcie odczepił się od głowy Steve'a i przykleił się do dużego kawałka koralowca, a Steve z determinacją usiłował go stamtąd zdjąć - jego normalny brązowy kolor pulsował z frustracji ceglaną czerwienią, co musiało być głowonogą wersją Anewryzmu Na Twarzy. Niewątpliwie Danny był nie w sosie z powodu tej transformacji w [szkarłupnia](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Szkar%C5%82upnie) i obecnie nie "odzywał się" do Steve'a. Kono była zajęta robieniem kompromitujących zdjęć i nagrań swoim telefonem.

\- Hej, kuzynko, czy Steve albo Danny wspominali coś o tym, po co wybrali się dzisiaj do akwarium?

\- Nie. - Odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na China, a na jej ślicznej twarzy też pojawił się wyraz zamyślenia. - Na wideo widać tylko, że zjawili się tu wczesnym popołudniem i że rozmawiali z jednym ze strażników.

Chin z namysłem  
postukał się palcem w brodę.

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego w ogóle tutaj przyjechali. Te włamania to małe miki w porównaniu z tym, z czym zwykle mamy do czynienia.

Kono wzruszyła ramionami. - Może ich śledztwo dotyczyło czegoś innego poza tymi włamaniami?

\- Tak. Ale to nie w ich stylu, żeby nie powiedzieć nam co zamierzają, kiedy sprawdzają jakiś trop.

Kono w zadumie przygryzła wargę, nadal wpatrzona w akwarium.

Danny wcisnął się w szczelinę koralowca, zostawiając na widoku tylko czubek jednego wściekle machającego ramienia, którym bez wątpienia wykonywał wiele wulgarnych rozgwiazdowych gestów pod adresem Steve'a. Steve natomiast próbował nakłonić go do wyjścia, unosząc się niespokojnie nad skalną formacją i koniuszkiem macki delikatnie chwytając małe ramię Danny'ego. Chin i Kono, wbrew sobie urzeczeni tą sceną, przyglądali się, jak Steve'owi w końcu udało się wsunąć do szczeliny dwie macki i ostrożnie wyłuskać rozgwiazdę na zewnątrz.

Steve natychmiast przytulił swojego małego partnera, formując z trzech ramion coś na kształt kołyski dla różowej rozgwiazdy i przy okazji tworząc ochronną barierę, na wypadek gdyby jakieś stworzenie zamieszkujące zbiornik ośmieliło się podpłynąć wystarczająco blisko, by skrzywdzić Danny'ego. Czwarta macka ruszyła na poszukiwania, prześlizgując się po piaszczystym dnie akwarium, aż trafiła na miniaturowego małża, którego bezzwłocznie podała małej morskiej gwieździe. Chwilę później maleńkie ramiona owinęły się niepewnie wokół oferowanego jedzenia i przyjęły prezent. Steve-ośmiornica usadowił się radośnie na dnie zbiornika, trzymając swojego partnera blisko przy sobie, podczas gdy Danno-rozgwiazda pałaszował swoją przekąskę.

Chin skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Musiała istnieć jakaś inna przyczyna, że Steve i Danny znaleźli się w tym miejscu. To nie była jedna z głównych przestrzeni wystawowych akwarium - był to raczej magazyn z pojemnikami do tymczasowego przechowywania okazów. Przede wszystkim znajdował się tu ogromny zbiornik zawierający morskie stworzenia czekające na włączenie do głównej wystawy, w którym chwilowo zadomowili się Steve i Danny, kilkanaście małych akwariów dla osobników poddawanych kwarantannie, kantorek dozorcy oraz składzik.

Wcześniej Chin wszystko gruntownie przeszukał - po tym, jak zjawił się dyrektor placówki i wypuścił skradzione wodne zwierzęta z powrotem odpowiednich zbiorników - i nie znalazł niczego, oprócz taktycznych butów Steve'a i półbutów Danny'ego porzuconych w składziku.

\- Nie mogę pojąć, czemu Steve i Danny chcieli tutaj przyjechać - przyznał.

\- Jestem przekonany, że potrafię udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie, detektywie Kelly - przymilny głos, który rozległ się za jego plecami, gładko przerwał rozważania China. - Najpierw jednak muszę poprosić pana i tę czarującą młodą damę, żebyście łaskawie podnieśli ręce do góry... Doprawdy nie chcę, by mój wspólnik musiał was zastrzelić.

Chin i Kono powoli obrócili się w stronę intruzów.

\- Wo Fat! - warknęła Kono. Jej prawa dłoń drgała, aby sięgnąć po broń, nawet kiedy dziewczyna niechętnie ją podniosła.

\- I jego fagas Sang Min - dodał ponuro Chin.

Odwracając się, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Steve w jednej chwili znieruchomiał i przybrał maskującą barwę, upodabniając się do cętkowanych szarych kamieni w zbiorniku, podczas gdy Danny posuwał się ukradkiem ku ścianie akwarium. Do diabła, czy oni myśleli, że mogą coś zdziałać w tej sytuacji? Jeśli tak, to Chin nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób.

Wo Fat wyszczerzył się do nich w uśmiechu, bardzo zadowolony z siebie w tym momencie. Nieco się zirytował, gdy zastał na miejscu niewłaściwych członków jednostki gubernatora, ale to nie miało pokrzyżować jego planów. Tak czy siak chodziło o przyjemność pogrywania z McGarrettem; to zajęcie od lat dostarczało mu niezmiernej rozrywki. Poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie, gdzie podziali się były SEAL i ten niski haole, jego partner, po czym ponownie skoncentrował uwagę na Chinie i Kono.

\- Tak właściwie przyszedłem po zawartość tej szkatułki. - Wskazał na przeklętą szkatułkę stojącą na stole, a następnie skinął na Sang Mina, żeby ją zabrał. Nie zauważył zdezorientowanych, niedowierzających spojrzeń, jakie wymienili między sobą Chin i Kono - ponieważ niecałe dwadzieścia minut temu widzieli na własne oczy, jak profesor Takimoto wyszedł i zabrał ze sobą dokładnie tę szkatułkę. Najwidoczniej przeklęty artefakt całkiem sprawnie poruszał się po wyspie, mimo zaawansowanego wieku i braku kończyn.

Chiński przemytnik posłusznie podniósł szkatułkę, w dalszym ciągu trzymając na muszce China i Kono i nie spuszczając ich z oka. Dostrzegł zatem, że para policjantów spięła się nerwowo i wzdrygnęła wyraźnie, kiedy wziął do ręki pudełko, więc popatrzył pytająco na swojego szefa.

Wo Fat zmarszczył brwi, ogarnięty podejrzliwością na widok reakcji dwójki funkcjonariuszy. Nie tylko ich postawa przeszła od względnie rozluźnionej (nawet pomimo wycelowanej w nich broni) do pełnej napięcia, lecz również oboje wyglądali na otwarcie zaniepokojonych, kiedy Sang Min ostrożnie sięgnął po hebanową szkatułkę. Koncentrując uwagę na Chinie i Kono, Wo Fat zupełnie przeoczył olbrzymią ośmiornicę i małą, krępą rozgwiazdę, które cicho podkradły się do ściany zbiornika najbliżej jak się dało.

Wo Fat szorstko skinął głową na Sang Mina.

\- Otwórz szkatułkę. Sprawdź, czy perły są w środku.

Liczył na odzyskanie skradzionego ładunku cennych tahitańskich czarnych pereł, które miały posłużyć mu jako zabezpieczenie w interesach prowadzonych z Yakuzą. Przemycenie tych pereł na Hawaje kosztowało go sporo zachodu, a fakt, iż zawieruszyły się one podczas transportu, stanowił uciążliwość, za którą kilku jego podwładnych już poniosło konsekwencje. Aczkolwiek szansa na pozbycie się członków zespołu McGarretta była bardziej niż adekwatną rekompensatą za tę niedogodność. Wo Fat obserwował, jak Sang Min opuścił broń i spróbował otworzyć szkatułkę. Wieczko nie chciało ustąpić.

\- Chyba się zacięła.

Sang Min odłożył pistolet na stół, żeby lepiej chwycić oporną szkatułkę i otworzyć ją na siłę.

Wo Fat patrzył na to z rosnącą irytacją. Jakże trudno było w obecnych czasach znaleźć kompetentnych służących. Wolną ręką wykonał niecierpliwy gest.

\- Przynieś ją tutaj, głupcze.

Jego oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie, kiedy Kelly i Kalakaua jednocześnie wzdrygnęli się wyraźnie i cofnęli o krok. Zanim zdążył to skomentować, rozległo się słyszalne _pop_   przemieszczającego się w pokoju powietrza i Wo Fat rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia, gdy Sang Min nagle zniknął, a na jego miejscu ukazał się duży, bardzo zaskoczony [krab lądowy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terrestrial_crab), zaplątany w ubrania Mina, z otwartą szkatułką nadal tkwiącą w jego szczypcach.

Nie tracąc panowania nad sobą pomimo zdumienia, Wo Fat pospiesznie odsunął się od skorupiaka i stanął plecami do wielkiego zbiornika, w dalszym ciągu trzymając na muszce Kelly'ego i Kalakauę.

\- Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje? - zapytał ostro, robiąc jeszcze jeden krok w tył i przybliżając się tym samym do akwarium. Usiłował skupić wzrok na dwójce policjantów, zamiast gapić się na kraba, który wypuścił szkatułkę, zastukał nerwowo szczypcami i truchtem pierzchnął pod stół, aby się ukryć.

Zanim Kono lub Chin mogli odpowiedzieć, w zbiorniku za Wo Fatem rozległ się plusk wody i maleńka muszla małża odbiła się od czubka jego głowy. Wo Fat odwrócił się w samą porę, by mała rozgwiazda, która zeskoczyła z krawędzi akwarium, mogła wylądować z mokrym plaśnięciem dokładnie na jego ustach. Prychając z mieszaniną zdumienia i wściekłości, Wo Fat strącił morską gwiazdkę ze swojej twarzy i cisnął nią mocno o ścianę. Rozgwiazda zsunęła się bezwładnie na podłogę i tylko jedno z jej małych ramion drgnęło niemrawo, po czym jej ciałko całkiem znieruchomiało. Wo Fat miał jakieś dwie sekundy na zauważenie przerażonych min na twarzach Kelly'ego i Kalakauy, zanim dwie wściekłe macki owinęły się ciasno wokół jego szyi i został wciągnięty tyłem do akwarium przez nadzwyczaj wkurzoną ośmiornicę.

\- C-co... _gak_  ! _Glug_  !

Wo Fat wyrywał się dziko, posyłając na oślep kilka strzałów w sufit, zanim inna macka stanowczo odebrała mu broń i zaczęła walić go nią po głowie, podczas gdy ośmiornica wciągała go - wierzgającego i krztuszącego się - coraz głębiej pod powierzchnię, gdzie wymachujące ludzkie kończyny oraz macki burzyły wodę i wzbijały piasek, tworząc mętną pianę. Najwyraźniej w epickim starciu Człowieka z _Enteroctopus dofleini_ , w naturalnym środowisku wspomnianego głowonoga, Człowiek był skazany na (wyjątkowo bolesną) przegraną.

Chin i Kono rzucili się do działania, tymczasowo ignorując Sang Mina-kraba - ostatecznie nie mógł się zbytnio oddalić, uciekając z miejsca przestępstwa jako skorupiak - i skoncentrowali się na wydobyciu Wo Fata z akwarium, zanim Steve popełni głowonogie morderstwo, topiąc tego zasrańca. Oboje wgramolili się do zbiornika i zaczęli bezowocnie szarpać za śliskie macki - Steve używał co najmniej sześciu z nich, by jednocześnie dusić i tłuc na miazgę Wo Fata, i nie dawał się przekonać, że powinien przestać, dopóki Kono nie przypomniała sobie o Dannym i nie wrzasnęła na niego.

\- Szefie! Szefie, przestań! Musimy sprawdzić, czy z Dannym wszystko w porządku! Daj sobie spokój z tym złamasem! My się nim zajmiemy!

Na chwilę wszystko zastygło w bezruchu, po czym woda wzburzyła się gwałtownie, a Wo Fat został porwany w plątaninę macek i wyrzucony ze zbiornika na cementową podłogę, gdzie upadł z głośnym łomotem niczym nieprzytomna, rzężąca kukła. Macki Steve'a sięgnęły błagalnie ponad ścianą zbiornika ku małej rozgwieździe, która leżała nieruchomo w kącie pokoju.

Gdy tylko Kono z Chinem, przemoczeni do suchej nitki, wydostali się z wielkiego akwarium, Kono pobiegła, żeby delikatnie podnieść Danny'ego-rozgwiazdę, zaś Chin z obrzydzeniem trącił stopą bezwładne ciało Wo Fata, a następnie przetoczył go na bok, żeby mógł wypluć słoną wodę. Szczerze mówiąc, Chin miał to gdzieś, czy ten drań umrze, skoro całymi latami wyłącznie przysparzał zgryzot rodzinie McGarrettów. Zostawiając Wo Fata w tym stanie, Chin mógł ponownie zająć się resztą swojej drużyny.

Kono skierowała ku niemu przestraszony wzrok, ostrożnie trzymając wiotką morską gwiazdkę w obu dłoniach.

\- Nie rusza się! Nie wiem po czym poznać, czy jeszcze żyje!

W tym momencie usłyszeli udręczony plusk dobiegający z akwarium, ponieważ Steve usiłował wydostać się ze zbiornika i dotrzeć do swojego partnera. Co najmniej połowa jego kończyn sięgała prosząco w kierunku Danny'ego.

Chin podjął błyskawiczną decyzję.

\- Daj go Steve'owi. W tej postaci w wodzie będzie miał największe szanse na dojście do siebie. Teraz nie możemy mu pomóc w żaden inny sposób.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, mimo iż Chin Ho Kelly miał spore doświadczenie w udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy ludziom, to nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak postępować z poszkodowanym szkarłupniem. Mógł się tylko modlić, że Danny doznał jedynie wstrząśnienia mózgu.

Kono troskliwie zaniosła Danny'ego w pobliże akwarium i do niespokojnego Steve'a, który ostrożnie wydobył małą rozgwiazdę z jej dłoni i powoli zanurzył się z powrotem pod wodę, tuląc Danny'ego blisko do swojego ciała. Danny nadal się nie poruszał. Kuzyni obserwowali ich bezradnie przez kilka minut, po czym niechętnie zabrali się za sprzątanie.

Kono pociągnęła nosem i otarła z policzka łzę wściekłości, a potem chwyciła miotłę i metalowy kubeł na śmieci i ruszyła w pościg za Sang Minem, który czmychnął do składzika, natomiast Chin wezwał karetkę i radiowóz, żeby pozbyć się stamtąd Wo Fata.

Tymczasem leżąca pod stołem otwarta szkatułka _tsukumogami_   wypluła na podłogę aksamitny woreczek pełen dużych czarnych pereł. Chin posłużył się kijem od mopa, by najpierw dokładnie zamknąć wieczko szkatułki, a później przysunąć do siebie sakiewkę z perłami, żeby móc ją bezpiecznie podnieść i zapakować do torebki na dowody. Szkatułkę zostawił pod stołem. Potem profesor Takimoto będzie mógł ją sobie zabrać. Chin kategorycznie nie zamierzał dotykać tego cholernego pudełka gołymi rękami. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty zostać przemienionym w żółwia morskiego, homara albo w coś jeszcze gorszego.

Słysząc dobiegające ze składzika przekleństwo Kono i jakiś metaliczny stukot, Chin poszedł pomóc swojej kuzynce, która zapędziła Sang Mina do kąta i właśnie z determinacją szturchała go miotłą, usiłując wepchnąć go - wraz z jego agresywnie kłapiącymi szczypcami i całą resztą - do kubła na śmieci. Uporawszy się ze wściekłym skorupiakiem, oboje wyszli na spotkanie sanitariuszy i policjantów z HPD, po drodze zerkając z niepokojem do akwarium, gdzie Steve przycupnął cicho w osłoniętej niszy utworzonej przez koralowiec i w dalszym ciągu tulił nieruchomą morską gwiazdę w swoich licznych ramionach.

**************************************

Kilka godzin później Chin stał w milczeniu obok akwarium. Wcześniej odesłał Kono do szpitala, aby upewniła się, że Wo Fat pozostanie pod nadzorem policji, a także odstawiła kubeł z Sang Minem do zamkniętego pokoju przesłuchań w ich siedzibie, gdzie mieli zająć się nim później, dopilnowała odbioru przeklętej szkatułki (tym razem profesor Takimoto umieścił ją w kolejnej szkatułce, którą zdobiły symbole zabezpieczające, by powstrzymać ją przed dalszymi wędrówkami) oraz osobiście przekazała perły do magazynu dowodów rzeczowych HPD. Chin podejrzewał, że w sprawie ich kradzieży wkrótce skontaktuje się z nimi Interpol. To był doprawdy bardzo długi dzień.

A teraz patrzył bezradnie, jak jego przyjaciel usadowił się markotnie w zbiorniku, wciąż trzymając swojego partnera blisko przy sobie, a jego macki zwijały się i opadały apatycznie wokół niego.

\- Steve, wydaje mi się, że powinniście odzyskać ludzką postać około trzeciej jutro po południu. Ja i Kono wrócimy do tego czasu, żeby... odwieźć ciebie i Danny'ego do domu. Na razie muszę pojechać zmienić Kono i dopilnować, że Wo Fat jest pod stałym nadzorem. Nie żeby miał opuścić OIOM w najbliższym czasie... lekarze twierdzą, że ma pękniętą czaszkę. - Chin zamilkł na moment i przyłożył dłoń do szklanej ściany zbiornika. - Niedługo tu wrócę, bracie.

Wyszedł z ociąganiem, mając nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku kiedy wróci, i żałując, że nie zna żadnego specjalisty od szkarłupni obeznanego w podwodnej medycynie, który mógłby zbadać Danny'ego. Może rano będzie mógł zadzwonić do paru weterynarzy specjalizujących się w leczeniu morskich zwierząt i uzyskać więcej informacji. Cała trudność polegała na tym, aby zadać odpowiednie pytania, nie wychodząc przy tym na totalnego wariata. Naprawdę nie sądził, by jakikolwiek biolog morski potraktował go poważnie, gdyby wyjaśnił, że pewien gliniarz został przemieniony w rozgwiazdę, a później rzucono nim o ścianę, po czym poprosiłby o diagnozę.

**************************************

W przyćmionym świetle wczesnego poranka hala akwarium była pogrążona w ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć szumu filtrów powietrza i bulgotania oczyszczanej wody. Przygnębiona ośmiornica siedziała na dnie zbiornika, koniuszkiem jednej macki delikatnie głaszcząc małą morską gwiazdkę, którą trzymała w objęciach. Kiedy słońce wyjrzało nad horyzontem, witając kolejny idealny hawajski dzień, i coraz więcej światła wlewało się do pomieszczenia, mała rozgwiazda jakby przez sen zaczęła wyginać swoje ramionka. Steve-ośmiornica przytulił mocno swojego partnera, trysnął atramentem, zakołysał się i zakręcił w wodzie radosny piruet, ignorując rekina młota, który umknął w popłochu, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Pozostali mieszkańcy zbiornika stoicko nie zważali na tańczącego pośród nich głowonoga ani na jego maleńkiego, zrzędliwego partnera.

**************************************

Steve wypłynął na powierzchnię zbiornika, łapiąc oddech i niecierpliwie odgarnął włosy z oczu, rozglądając się za swoim partnerem. Danny'ego nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku - ani jako morskiej gwiazdki, ani w ludzkiej postaci. McGarrett przedostał się ponad krawędzią akwarium, omiótł spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie, a nawet obrócił się na rozdygotanych nogach, gorączkowo zaglądając z powrotem do zbiornika.

\- Danny! Danny, gdzie jesteś?

Pamiętał wszystko, łącznie z widokiem małego ciała jego partnera uderzającego o ścianę i osuwającego się bezwładnie na podłogę. Danny został ranny, kiedy on powinien był go pilnować, i Steve wiedział, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Otrząsnął się z mrowienia, które towarzyszyło transformacji, i skupił się na odnalezieniu swojego kochanka.

\- Danno! Gdzie... au! Sukinsyn!

Steve wrzasnął z bólu i sięgnął ręką do tyłu, żeby odkleić morską gwiazdkę, która aktualnie przywarła do jego lewego pośladka i _wgryzała się w niego jak sam diabeł_. Z szerokim, głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy delikatnie ujął małą rozgwiazdę w obie dłonie. Teraz stworzonko gniewnie wymachiwało swoimi maleńkimi ramionami pod jego adresem. Steve niemalże widział, jak Danny grozi mu palcem. Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Danno zawsze bywał marudny, jeśli został obudzony zbyt wcześnie.

\- Tutaj jesteś! Oof! - To ostatnie wydobyło się z ust Steve'a w formie sapnięcia, ponieważ nagle jego ramiona były pełne mokrego, nagiego, _zrzędliwego_   Danno, którego ciężar sprawił, że obaj zwalili się na ziemię. Steve przetoczył się instynktownie, używając własnego ciała, aby złagodzić Danny'emu lądowanie na twardej podłodze, nie wypuszczając jego krępej sylwetki z ciasnego uścisku.

\- Ow, ow, ow, kurwa mać! Ow, do cholery, głowa mnie _boli_  !

Danny usiadł oszołomiony i spod zmrużonych powiek spojrzał w dół na swojego zidiociałego partnera, który szczerzył się do niego jak... cóż, jak idiota. Pod jego czaszką zadomowiła się matka wszystkich bólów głowy, co przypominało najgorszego kaca, jakiego doświadczył w swoim życiu. Zdezorientowany, rozejrzał się dookoła zmrużonymi oczami, po czym przyjrzał się badawczo sobie i Steve'owi, czując narastające zgorszenie.

\- Stephen? Dlaczego jesteśmy goli w miejscu publicznym?

Steve odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się na głos, tak cholernie szczęśliwy i wdzięczny, że w tym momencie nie był w stanie mówić. Zamiast tego usiadł, przyciągnął swojego zmieszanego partnera blisko do siebie i pocałował jego miękkie usta, rozkoszując się drapaniem porannego zarostu Danno na własnej skórze. Nie zwracał uwagi na mamrotane przez Danny'ego słowa sprzeciwu i nie przestawał go całować, trzymając go na swoich kolanach - ciepłego, żywego i niezaprzeczalnie Danno - dopóki Danny nie przerwał swoich protestów i nie zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunku.

Minęło dość sporo czasu, zanim któremuś z nich przyszło do głowy zatroszczyć się o znalezienie ich ubrań, a później jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim Steve pomyślał, aby zadzwonić do China i powiedzieć mu, że odzyskali ludzką postać i że z Dannym wszystko w porządku.

**************************************

Kilkanaście godzin później Chin zapukał do drzwi domu McGarretta, dzierżąc w ręku torbę świeżych malasadas. Steve otworzył drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem, nadal wycierając włosy ręcznikiem po swoim porannym pływaniu.

\- Hej, bracie, wejdź. - Poprowadził China do zalanej słońcem kuchni, gdzie na blacie bulgotał świeży dzbanek kawy. Steve napełnił dwa kubki i obaj usiedli przy kuchennym stole, a Chin zdał mu relację z ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- Perły zostały skradzione w zeszłym miesiącu z farmy pereł na [Tahaa](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tahaa) w Polinezji Francuskiej. Wygląda na to, że Wo Fat planował użyć ich jako zabezpieczenia, handlując narkotykami z Yakuzą. Później pozwolił, aby ta informacja dotarła do ciebie, licząc, że uda mu się schwytać ciebie i Danny'ego w akwarium. Teraz nie będzie sprawiał nam już więcej kłopotów. Lekarze twierdzą, że w najbliższej przyszłości właściwie jedyne, co będzie w stanie robić, to się ślinić. Najwidoczniej kiedy się "poślizgnął" i wpadł do zbiornika podczas próby ucieczki przed aresztowaniem wczoraj wieczorem, nabawił się poważnego urazu głowy.

Steve i Chin wymienili zadowolone uśmieszki. Chin odchylił się na krześle i upił łyk kawy.

\- Jak się czuje Danny? - zapytał zdawkowo, zauważając lekki rumieniec na policzkach Steve'a i ukrywając rozbawienie za swoim kubkiem. Oboje z Kono uważali to za przekomiczne, że ich szef niewinnie zakładał, iż pozostała dwójka nie zdaje sobie sprawy z nowej relacji pomiędzy nim a jego partnerem. Przy czym Chin w dalszym ciągu był nieco urażony, że to Kono wygrała biurowe zakłady.

Steve przesunął dłonią po karku i posłał mu nieznaczny uśmiech.

\- Jest na górze, śpi. Lekarz zdiagnozował umiarkowane wstrząśnienie mózgu. - Jego mina spoważniała i popatrzył rzeczowo na China. - Nie przypomina sobie niczego, co wydarzyło się po naszym przyjeździe do akwarium.

Steve spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie, a jego uśmiech zniknął.

\- Całe szczęście, że morskie gwiazdki mają wytrzymały endoszkielet.

Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zapomni o szoku na widok małego ciałka uderzającego o ścianę z głuchym łupnięciem.

Chin uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Jersey jest kolebką twardzieli, bracie - powiedział łagodnie. Wstał i zerknął na zegarek.

\- Pojadę do naszej siedziby. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy Sang Min odzyskał normalną postać. Profesor Takimoto uważa, że czas trwania klątwy jest coraz krótszy, im częściej szkatułka jest otwierana w określonym przedziale czasu. W tym kuble na śmieci, w którym Kono go zamknęła, nie będzie mu zbyt wygodnie, kiedy się przemieni. Powinienem przynajmniej tam pojechać i zdjąć pokrywę.

Obaj parsknęli śmiechem na myśl o Sang Minie uwięzionym wewnątrz solidnego metalowego kubła. Doprawdy nie sądzili, że od teraz będą mieli z nim jakieś większe kłopoty - groźba bycia przemienionym nagle w skorupiaka, ilekroć zacznie sprawiać problemy, prawdopodobnie będzie bardziej niż wystarczająca, żeby utrzymać go w ryzach.

Steve odprowadził China do jego motocykla.

\- Powiedz Kono, żeby też wzięła sobie wolne na resztę dnia. Oboje dobrze się spisaliście - polecił.

Chin wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu.

\- Z niewielką pomocą Komandora Ośmiornicy i Detektywa Rozgwiazdy - zażartował.

Steve stęknął, słysząc ich nowe przydomki, i rozczulonym wzrokiem patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel wsiadł na motor i odjechał, po czym wszedł z powrotem do domu. Nie przestając uśmiechać się do siebie, popędził po schodach na górę do swojej sypialni. Po cichu otworzył drzwi, wślizgnął się do ciemnego pokoju i podszedł do okna, żeby rozsunąć zasłony, pozwalając, by poranne światło zalało sypialnię.

Danny spał zagrzebany pod cienkim bawełnianym prześcieradłem, spod którego wystawała tylko kępka blond włosów i jedna stopa. Steve wsunął się na łóżko i ostrożnie zdjął prześcieradło z głowy Danny'ego, aby móc spojrzeć na swojego kochanka. Pohamował uśmiech, widząc jego rozczochrane włosy i śpiącą twarz. Danno ślinił się odrobinę na poduszkę, nadal pogrążony w głębokim śnie, leżąc na boku z dłońmi skulonymi przy piersi. Steve pozbył się swoich szortów i delikatnie podniósł przykrycie, by wślizgnąć się pod nie do łóżka obok swojego partnera. Ułożył się na boku i po prostu wpatrywał się w niego z zachwytem.

Nieczęsto się zdarzało, że Danny rozluźniał się wystarczająco, by Steve mógł zwyczajnie napatrzeć się na niego do woli. Teraz wyciągnął rękę i łagodnie odgarnął pasemko jasnych włosów z oczu Danny'ego, przyglądając się, jak słońce rozjaśnia jego złociste rzęsy. Leniwym ruchem Steve zaczął przeczesywać palcami jego niesforne kosmyki, ciesząc się ich jedwabistym dotykiem i nie odrywając wzroku od ukochanej śpiącej twarzy. Danny był niczym słońce, które wypełniało wszystkie głuche, ciemne, puste przestrzenie Steve'a swoją miłością, śmiechem i światłem.

Po kilku minutach Danny ziewnął i nie otwierając oczu, wymamrotał: - Zbereźnik.

Jego głos był ochrypły od snu i ten gardłowy pomruk sprawił, że coś wewnątrz Steve'a skręciło się rozkosznie. Steve przysunął się bliżej i zaczął obsypywać drobnymi pocałunkami kąciki tych uparcie zamkniętych oczu, momentami wysuwając język, by posmakować wrażliwej, słodko-słonej skóry Danny'ego. Kiedy przybliżył policzek do policzka kochanka, ocierając się nosem o jego nos, ich rzęsy zetknęły się ze sobą, jakby wymieniały malusieńkie buziaczki. Danny zamruczał i odchylił głowę, więc Steve skorzystał z okazji, by wtulić się w jego szyję. Drapanie ich porannego zarostu było zniewalające i Steve odetchnął głęboko, wciągając w płuca piżmowy, męski zapach Danny'ego.

Steve powoli wdzierał się w przestrzeń Danny'ego, stopniowo splatając ze sobą ich kończyny - wsuwając jedną rękę pod jego głowę i łagodnie układając ją na swoim ramieniu, drugą ręką obejmując jego wąską talię, przebiegle wsuwając udo między uda Danny'ego i mocno zaczepiając stopę wokół jego muskularnej, owłosionej łydki.

Oparł brodę na głowie blondyna i westchnął uszczęśliwiony, czując znajomy dotyk rozgrzanych od snu silnych mięśni, łaskotanie szorstkich włosków na ciele Danny'ego na własnej skórze i ciepły, wilgotny oddech na swojej klatce piersiowej. Lekko przesunął swoją stwardniałą od odcisków dłonią po szerokich plecach Danny'ego, by na koniec z przyjemnością zacisnąć palce na jego pośladku pokrytym niczym brzoskwinia miękkim meszkiem, przekornie wodząc opuszkami po maleńkim tatuażu w kształcie ośmiornicy, który zdobił dolną część pleców Danny'ego, w miejscu gdzie rozpoczynała się idealna krągłość jego tyłka. Steve uśmiechnął się, kiedy trącił biodrami podbrzusze Danny'ego i poczuł, jak coś solidnego i aksamitnie gładkiego szturchnęło go w odpowiedzi.

\- Ośmiornica - wymamrotał Danny, już zapadając z powrotem w sen, choć widocznie nie miał pretensji, skoro sam wpasował się w łuk szczupłego ciała Steve'a, otoczył go ramionami w pasie i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

Steve uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i miękko cmoknął ustami jasne potargane włosy.

\- Rozgwiazda - odparł szeptem.

Jeszcze raz musnął ustami włosy Danny'ego, przytulił mocniej jego głowę i przez chwilę rozważał, gdzie umieści nowy tatuaż w kształcie morskiej gwiazdki - dopóki mrowienie maleńkiego śladu po ugryzieniu na jego pośladku nie przypomniało mu o idealnym miejscu. Steve uśmiechnął się znowu, przylgnął ciasno do swojego partnera i ruszył jego śladem do krainy snów.

 

____________________________________

* _ogromna Enteroctopus dofleini_ \-- tiaa, sorki za tę łacinę ;) Rzecz w tym, że w oryginale brzmi to: _large Pacific octopus_ , gdzie "[Giant] Pacific octopus" to nazwa gatunku, na polski tłumaczona jako "Ośmiornica olbrzymia", więc gdybym trzymała się dokładnego tłumaczenia ( _ogromna ośmiornica olbrzymia_ ), to pewnie nie każdy by się zorientował, że tu chodzi o konkretny gatunek, a nie o 'jakąś' dużą ośmiornicę ;p

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak sobie myślę, że na szczęście Autorka nie zamieniła Danny'ego w rybkę...


End file.
